


undead girls and regularly priced beer

by yeolakkuma



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blood, Blood Drinking, Drinking, F/F, Hybrids, Look Moonbyul doesn't want a label, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma
Summary: Wheein finds herself deep in a garden that she doesn’t quite want to leave.Alternatively, this fic could be called ‘Wheein in Wonderland’.





	undead girls and regularly priced beer

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a conversation about billboards with 'live girls! free beer!' and turned into well what is the alternative? hence the title.

_ Live girls! Free Beer! _

 

They were all over the place; the billboards. Sometimes they were close to a sign that said ‘Rest Area Ahead’. Other times they were in the middle of nowhere surrounded by cows and hay. Today, they were staring Wheein in the face. Except, this time it was different. All the sign said was ‘The Garden’ in bold white letters. The background was a vibrant picture of a greenhouse with an exuberant amount of flowers, ivy, and intricate glass windows. The only other text was ‘Next Exit’. 

 

Intrigued and ready to stretch her legs, Wheein took the exit and hoped it wasn’t a shithole.

 

She was surprised when she found the place not even a mile up the road. The huge building wasn’t threatening at all. It was inviting, to say the least, covered in the same ivy in the picture. The bright neon sign was between flashing white and then red. Wheein checked her appearance and deemed it proper for a strip club. White crop top and black jeans, Wheein decided that maybe throwing on her leather jacket would add to the look.

 

The bouncer barely checked her I.D. before ushering her past a velvet rope attached to a long barrier in front of the doors. Inside was a nondescript hallway that frightened and thrilled Wheein. Another bouncer passed some wand over her and clicked his tongue.

 

“Tch. Welcome to ‘The Garden’. Don’t forget to stop and smell the roses.”

 

Wheein internally cringed and chuckled but then realized he was serious. Taking a few steps, Wheein found that the entrance to the actual club was covered in vines of climbing roses of various colors. She paused over the reddest one she could find and inhaled deeply. The smell tantalized her nostrils and filled her with excitement. The door opened and Wheein thought surely, she must be in Wonderland.

 

The entire club was filled with people of all shapes, sizes, genders, and - something else. Wheein couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She stepped further in and was met with a girl a little older than her. She had bright pink hair to her shoulders and an even brighter smile. 

 

“Hello there, I’m Solar. You seem new. Would you like me to show you around?”

 

“Uh, yeah. I’m Wheein. Can I get a drink?”

 

“Sure. Beer is regularly priced here always. It’s a nice contrast to bars with expensive beer or free beer. We like to keep people content.”

 

Wheein smiled at Solar’s own radiant smile and blunt honesty. She lead Wheein to the bar and helped her order from another girl. She had long silver hair and even more silver eyes if that was possible. They sparkled in the purple haze of the lights and Wheein thought she was part of the ‘something else’ in the club. She couldn’t put her finger on it until she introduced herself as Moonbyul and asked Wheein to step closer.

 

“Mm,” Moonbyul inhaled deep and grinned. Wheein didn’t miss the way her teeth were sharper than they should be, “A human. We don’t usually get many humans often. The billboard doesn’t appease their preferences. Welcome anyways.”

 

“Uh, I hope this isn’t rude, but what are you?”

 

“Werewolf, hybrid, whatever you want to call it. I don’t really like labels.”

 

Moonbyul turned around and showed off a fluff tail before taking off her snapback and stroking ears that looked almost unbearably cute. She shoved them back under carefully placing the hat back on her head. She had thick long nails painted black and Wheein wondered what they would feel like down her back. 

 

Before she could stay in her thoughts too long, Solar was leading them to far better places. They walked around more people, some human, some not. Wheein wasn’t going to judge, everyone had their secrets. When they rounded another corner deeper into ‘The Garden’, Wheein thought she was surely in another reality.

 

Bright red lights and pulsing dark-techno filled her entire body. Wheein was bewitched by the sudden contrast of the cloudy room she just left. Solar pulled her close and smiled something like the Cheshire cat and Wheein knew she was in too deep.

 

“You touched the red rose. No human ever touches the red one. They always go for the pink or the white, sometimes the purple or yellow. But you chose red - Why?”

 

Wheein hadn’t put much thought into why she touched the red one and inhaled it’s deep fragrant scent. She just did. Vaguely she remembered there was only one red rose. From every single vine she choose the single red rose, beautiful and big. There was something about the color red that Wheein just always loved.

 

“I like red. It’s a color of passion and power. It symbolizes strength and love. It’s the color of war, and the color of blood. It increases the respiration rate and blood pressure of a person. It’s just a color that draws me in.”

 

Solar smiled again, much wider and definitely like the Cheshire cat. Wheein took in her feather boa and stripped dress, realizing she encompassed the persona before thick black curtains were pulled like veils from Wheein’s eyes.

 

The chairs were dark red velvet. The tables were cherrywood and sturdy. Everything about this room was red and Wheein delighted in the smell of roses and lavender. It had a sort of numbing effect to Wheein’s senses as she breathed heavier. The same smoky haze sending her eyes roaming over every nook and cranny.

 

Solar ushered her in further until she was sat at what looked like the largest stage in the entire club. It was black onyx and very shiny. Wheein wondered if it was slick, but was surprised at the traction it had when she swiped a finger across it. The pad of her finger came back with gold smeared across it and Wheein wiped it on a napkin.

 

She sipped her beer as Solar disappeared only for a moment. She came back as quickly as she left, smile still plastered on her face. She set a single long-stemmed rose on the table as she bowed and excused herself. Wheein wasn’t sure what the rose or Solar disappearing into thin air meant, but she decided not to question it enjoying the music and atmosphere.

 

The lights dimmed and it had Wheein adjusting her focus. Two bright red spotlights flooded the stage and all Wheein could see was black hair, black leather, and an intricate tattoo; a regal looking crown with bright red gems. Wheein was fixated on the figure in the blood-red light.

 

She moved so smoothly across the dark floor that Wheein almost missed seeing her face. A beautiful round face, inviting wine-stained lips, and something that fascinated Wheein; bright crimson colored eyes.

 

They fixated on the rose set on the table then flicked to Wheein. She smiled something devilish before sauntering over to a single pole in the center of the stage. Her tight costume squeezing her hips and thighs left Wheein speechless but her dancing; her dancing left Wheein breathless and wanting so much more. She wondered just what this person was and if her name would taste good coming off of her tongue.

 

As Wheein watched the dance became more suggestive and the gazes even more so. The woman on stage wound her hips in circles and tossed her legs around the pole without much effort. She was graceful but powerful. She lifted herself up from the floor with ease and Wheein wondered just how far she could get in one night with a stranger clad in black.

 

The dancer crawled toward her and Wheein pushed herself to the edge of her seat. She bit her lips as the grin on the other’s face grew wider and toothy. Wheein realized she was in over her head at that moment. The dancer’s teeth were sharper than Moonbyul’s and the dark glint in her eyes told Wheein she might just be eaten alive. Not that Wheein would mind it with the way the other was looking at her.

 

Wheein lifted up if only for a moment just to tuck bills into the other’s too tight top. She felt cool skin and a fire inside her stomach. She wasn’t one for one night stands, but suddenly she was starting to think maybe she could make an exception to the rules. Rules were meant to be broken, right?

 

The dancer lifted up and smiled, this time more genuine before taking her place back on the pole. The drumming music drowned out to something melodic and a lot more relaxing. Wheein let a breath go she wasn’t aware she was holding and relaxed back into the chair.

 

Solar took that moment to appear again, this time much more comfortable and in Wheein’s lap. She smiled much like before, too many teeth and too devious. She tilted her head and lifted the feather boa touching her face.

 

“I see you’ve met our Queen.”

 

“What is she?”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know babydoll?”

 

“Does she have a name at least?”

 

“Hwasa.”

 

Wheein let it roll around on her tongue a few times noting that if she said it a certain way she could emphasize certain syllables in sensual manners. She wondered if Hwasa would want to be called ‘my queen’ or if she would want to get more personal. Wheein was snapped out of her thoughts by the heavy scent of basil and sage, and the weight disappearing from her lap. 

 

The scent made Wheein feel hypnotized. She let it turn her head until her gaze met that of Hwasa’s. She was still in costume but donned a deep burgundy robe. She held out her hand, palm up, and Wheein took it without a second thought. She was lead through dark hallways and checkered floors until they met a door that looked too small to enter. But they walked inside anyway and Wheein was pressed against the door.

 

“You haven’t taken your eyes off of me all night and you had a rose. Would you like to explain to me, my sweet flower, why did you have such a thing?”

 

Wheein’s breath was caught in her throat as Hwasa’s hands found her bare waist. The sudden press of cold fingers made Wheein shiver. She licked her lips as watched as Hwasa’s gaze dropped, then she grinned.

 

“I-I... what are you?”

 

“Would you like to find out?”

 

The hands on her waist left as one found its way to Wheen’s throat. She closed her eyes and relished in the smells and feeling of Hwasa’s touch. Wheein opened her eyes just a moment and saw pink tongue licking over a full wine colored lip. Red eyes and creamy skin filled all of Wheein’s thoughts. She couldn’t look away as Hwasa turned her face away to hover over her neck.

 

“Flower, I asked you a question. Would you like to find out?”

 

“Yes,” It was breathless and Wheein couldn’t control it slipping from her lips as Hwasa’s knee settled between her legs.

 

“The rose represents a human who touches red,” Hwasa’s lips settled on a spot under Wheein’s ear before trailing down a bit further, “No one has ever touched the red one. I’m sure you’re already aware of what I am but let me show you what I can give you, and what you can give me.”

 

Cool lips hovered only for a moment before Wheein felt teeth puncture and striking pain. The burn lasted only for a moment before it was replaced with pure, thrumming pleasure. Wheein’s hands finally found Hwasa’s waist and pulled her that much closer. The tantalizing scents of her perfume overloaded her senses and she found herself letting a wontonous moan slip off her tongue.

 

“H-Hwasa...ah!”

 

Hwasa’s head tipped back and blood dripped down the side of her mouth. Wheein wanted to kiss it from the side of her lips. She let her head fall back down and gazed at Wheein in such a way that lit a raging fire under her skin.

 

The edges of her crop top were staining with red and Wheein didn’t care. She wanted to be engulfed in red, swallowed by dark oceans of red and Hwasa. Her body surgered forward before she could control it capturing Hwasa in the deepest kiss possible with their position. Hwasa didn’t even hesitate taking the back of Wheein’s head into her palms and running her fingers through thick hair.

 

“I think I’m out of my head. I’m going crazy. You’re so perfect. You smell so good. I just want to do anything you please, and call you my Queen.”

 

“You may do as you wish my flower,” Hwasa pulled back, lipstick across the side of her face and blood on her teeth, “but I am older than I look, and stronger than you can imagine.”

 

“Are you crazy? Am I crazy?”

 

Wheein watched as a wry smile crept up Hwasa’s face before she placed another kiss to her lips, “We’re all a little mad here flower.”


End file.
